


White Velvet

by Feuerrot



Series: Kinky Stuff [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Agoraphobia, Beau - Freeform, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Dom!Caleb, Established Relationship, Fabric cutting, Fluff and Smut, Jester and Cad only short scenes, Kink Negotiation, Kiss the Cook, Knife Play, Love and more LOVE, Morning Sex, No Blood, Other, Panic Attack, Safe Kink Play, Scene Planning, Sub!Molly, Texting as Stilistic Device, blindfold, he/him pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerrot/pseuds/Feuerrot
Summary: Molly comes to Caleb with the suggestion for something new involving their sex life.This fic concentrates on kink negotiation, planning a scene, talking between both parties to determine safe and consensual as well as risk-aware play. Please read the tags.





	1. Spinning the Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Another interation in my series Kinky Stuff.  
> A warm welcome to any new readers, if you like this work there is more for you to be found in this series :)
> 
> I operate under the assumption that my kink is not your kink. So, please read the tags and decide with your health in mind, if this is the right thing for you.
> 
> First chapter will be heavily concentrating on communication and planning, interspersed with fluff, smut and relationship tidbits.  
> Chapter two will then depict the scene with aftercare.
> 
> Enjoy :)

2 Days ago

**5:15 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

wat about spaghetti carbonara w broccoli?

**5:32 pm   Me:**

Isn’t that with bacon?

**5:32 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

shit yeah I’ll keep it separate

**5:34 pm   Me:**

Thank you. Need me to pick up anything? Leaving work in half an hour.

**5:35 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

think we’re out of lube darling~

**5:35 pm   Me:**

The usual?

**5:38 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

surprise me ;) just no warming stuff. and maybe red wine for dinnr

**5:38 pm   Me:**

Okay, I’ll get those things and be finally home. Missed you <3

**5:39 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

see you soon missed you too <3

**6:12 pm   Me:**

Found something interesting

**6:12 pm   Me:**

Picture.png

**6:13 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

oh gods XD

**6:13 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

need to have it please

**6:17 pm   Me:**

Bought it. Heading home

**6:18 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

\\\^o^//

 

Yesterday

**7:32 am   Me:**

Good morning, Schatz. Got to work safely, text me when you’re up. Love you.

**9:09 am   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

good morning handsome <3 love you too. just gettin out of bed but still so warm and smell so good ;) makes it very hard

**9:12 am   Me:**

Wait, I need to look something up...

**9:12 am   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

?

**9:14 am   Me:**

:*

**9:14 am   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

ohmygoshcaleb! :*

**9:14 am   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

so cute!

**9:15 am   Me:**

I think I’m getting better at this.

And I wanted to tell you that the shower is having one of those days. So be careful.

**9:16 am   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

damn hope it’ll hold for a few mins don’t wanna get boiled

**9:17 am   Me:**

Be careful, please.

**9:18 am   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

will be, goin in now

**10:02 am Mollymeow =^w^=:**

i lived but it was close

**10:05 am Mollymeow =^w^=:**

heading to work as well, bless yash for doing the opening today

**10:24 am Mollymeow =^w^=:**

at work, will probly be busy till 1. got one huge tattoo to design. tell you more latr

**11:05 am Me:**

How huge is it?

**1:25 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

like from shoulder to ass crack. the guy wants a full color and jungle themed w lots of leafs an flowers. wrist hurts a lot :(

**1:31 pm   Me:**

I’ll massage it for you. Would you like that?

**1:32 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

will there be more than just wrist massage? ;)

**1:33 pm   Me:**

Like? ;)

**1:33 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

well mr caleb i don’t know ;) btw i got something new and want to try it out..

**1:34 pm   Me:**

Oh? And what would that be?

**1:35 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

that’s a surprise darling~ Sulphur?

**1:35 pm   Me:**

Sulphur, Mollymauk.

**1:35 pm   Me:**

What do you want to try?

**1:36 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

I want to try knife play, Caleb.

**1:37 pm   Me:**

Okay. I’m not against it, but we will have to talk about this in detail later. Do you have info material?

**1:38 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

Yes, I’ll show it to you later. Thank you for wanting to try this with Me. Love you. Sulphur?

**1:38 pm   Me:**

Thank you for trusting me with this. I am very honored, and I love you. Sulphur.

**1:39 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

btw i would love a massage latr if your offerin. when will u b home tonite?

**1:40 pm   Me:**

I’ll be home early. Would you like for me to make some Apfelstrudel with vanilla sauce?

**1:41 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

your sweet tooth is showing mr caleb ;)

**1:42 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

yes pleease i love apfelstrudel

**1:45 pm   Me:**

:) I will be home at 5 pm.

**1:47 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

breaks over gotta get back to that tattoo… love you :*

**1:47 pm   Me:**

Love you too :*

**1:51 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

<3 so cute

**5:37 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

gettin the last details done will head out soon.

**5:40 pm   Me:**

Dinner is coming along nicely, Frumpkin is very impatient to get his favorite scratches.

**5:41 pm   Me:**

Picture.png

**5:42 pm   Me:**

Picture.png

**5:44 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

precious son!! <3

**6:17 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

omw :)

 

“I’m home!” Molly cheers from the door, followed by the clatter of shoes being kicked off and Frumpkin scrambles from underneath the table towards the noise.

Delighted purrs and murmuring can be heard while Caleb smilingly opens the oven and peaks inside. The Apfelstrudel is now on the darker side of golden brown, sizzling with apple juice and butter. The purring comes closer and Caleb gets up again, peering over his shoulder. Molly stands right behind him in his skirt and blouse, grinning and scratching Frumpkin’s head as he lays scarfed around Molly’s neck.

“Mr. Caleb. This smells delightful.”  
“Thank you Mr. Mollymauk.” Caleb murmurs, leaning in for a welcome home peck.

Molly hums in delight and follows him as he draws away, deepening the kiss with a swipe of his tongue. Sharp teeth carefully nibble along his lower lip and a hand finds its place on Caleb’s waist. Caleb makes a surprised sound but leans in, nonetheless.

“You taste like apples and cinnamon.” Molly whispers against his lips and kisses him again.

The ginger smiles and pecks his partner on his lips once more.

“I snacked a little bit while cooking.”  
“Hmm. How long until we can eat?” Molly asks, rubbing their noses together.  
“Just need to set the table and we’re ready.”

The tiefling draws back with a last kiss and walks over to their cupboard to get two plates.

“You want to talk during dinner or afterwards?” He asks over his shoulder as Caleb takes their food out of the oven with thick gloves. His grey sweatpants totter around his legs as they once were Fjord’s. He sets the Apfelstrudel down on a trivet on the table.

“I’d like to massage you later and relax, ja, I think now is good.”

Molly’s tail starts to vibrate towards the tip, and he puts his phone on the table next to his plate. Normally they try to keep their meals clean of media and telecommunication to concentrate on the food and each other, live in their own small bubble. They sit down across from each other, Caleb fills their plates with steaming Apfelstrudel and vanilla sauce, and the first ten minutes are filled with hungry sounds, humming and satisfied smiles.

Sticking their feet together underneath the table, Molly wearing only socks and Caleb slipping out of his house shoes, they share soft pressure and gentle caresses while their hands are occupied.

“So Mollymauk, knife play. Tell me more.” Caleb starts, scooping up more of the apple fillings.

Molly chews quickly and then swallows.  
“I well, I got the idea a few weeks ago. You know I have those jeans with the rips?”

Caleb nods.  
“Yeah, so I was fidgeting while waiting for a client and I noticed the nice contrast between skin and fabric. How one could play with it, making small holes to like stimulate skin on skin. Well…”  
Molly smirks across the table at Caleb.

“Let’s say I pictured you teasing me and slowly ruining my clothes. You know I love it when you rip or tear something off me.”  
“Because you love me being very horny for you and letting it show.” Caleb comments, drawing Molly’s leg closer by hooking his feet around his smooth calf.

Molly in turn wiggles his toes against Caleb’s shin.

“It’s nice to be openly desired, feeling your composure crack a little.” With a wink, Molly sets down his spoon and unlocks his phone.

Unthinkingly, he rolls his wrist to fight against the stiffness, then taps into his browser.

“And what else did you think about? So far we have stimulation with a little uh- deprivation of contact and uhm- me ripping your clothes off your body. Is that about right?”

Molly’s face grows a little red as his thumb swipes over the display.

“Yes.”  
Caleb notices the telltale movements of his tail, winding itself around Molly’s forearm. His partner is getting nervous about something.

“Is there something else?” He asks, eating another spoonful.  
“There is.” Molly says, pausing for a second. Then he continues with certainty.

“Knife play involves a knife or other sharp object that is able to cut through fabric. I’m okay with that, but I don’t want to be cut or anything. This-this is hard to explain.” He hums, drumming the fingers of his free hand on the table.

Caleb remains silent but slowly strokes his toes along Molly’s calf. The tiefling sighs again.

“I- I like the danger of knifes, the strain of keeping still even though I want to squirm around. I’d uh- I’d like you to scrap the broad side of the blade over my skin for stimulation or pressing the cold metal against my skin. The- the- sound of cutting- “ Molly bites his lips, looking up at Caleb’s open and attentive face.  
“I like the sound of fabric being cut. But I don’t want to be cut. No blood.”

“You want to be subjected to the possibility of injury but not injured, ja?” Caleb rephrases it.  
“Yes, I feel safe with you and I want to build this experience on trust and feeling safe with my dom. I imagined how you could cut into the fabric above the places you know drive are sensitive and expose them or not expose them, give me pleasure or tease me.”

Caleb’s mind fills with ideas and pictures of Molly sprawled out on their bed, their special sheets on it and his beautiful skin obscured by clothes, only certain places cut and revealing the smooth lavender underneath. How his fingers would slip through those small holes and tears, dipping into soft places or skim over sensitive flesh. Caleb blinks the pictures away and smiles at Molly.

“Anything else?”  
“I’d like it to end in sex, Caleb.” Molly says with a hungry smile and puts his phone away.  
“If I think of anything else I’ll be sure to tell you. What about you?”

Now it is Caleb’s turn to put his spoon away, leaning back a little to be more comfortable. He takes a moment to collect himself and pushing the pictures of a debauched Mollymauk to the back of his head for later.

“I like the idea of punctual stimulation. I like building up to sex, maybe even during the knife play? If I rip your clothes around your ass and maybe finger you open, how does that sound?”  
Molly’s blushing cheeks are a good indication for his thoughts on the matter.  
“This sounds wonderful.”

Caleb hums, marking it down in his mind.  
“I don’t want to scrap anything sharp along your skin, and I won’t go close to your neck, wrists or crotch with a knife. Maybe not even your stomach. We need to find a way to make this safer.”

He clears his throat, then lifts his hands to let Frumpkin hop up onto his lap. Molly chews on his thumb and nods while he stares at his empty plate.  
“You’re right.”

Caleb pushes their plates out of the way, gently takes Molly’s hand away from his mouth and holds it in his.  
“We’ll think of something, Schatz.” He says, rubbing his thumbs along the back of Molly’s hand.  
“I’ll also let you know what fabric I’ll be okay with, ja?”  
Molly smiles.  
“Of course, darling. Massage and cuddles?” He wiggles his eyebrows and his tail tip peeks up from over his shoulder.

“Sure.” Caleb agrees, setting Frumpkin back on the floor.

The cat gives him a disbelieving look of being set down so quickly and Caleb coos apologetically. Frumpkin chirps and walks to the couch. Molly and Caleb smile at each other, both getting up and starting to stack their plates.  
Molly tuts at him and quickly steps around the table.

“Here, let me do it. You just go over to the couch, get comfortable and ready to cuddle. You did a very good job with the Apfelstrudel, it was very tasty, I loved it.” With a quick kiss to Caleb’s scruffy cheek, Molly takes the plates from his hands, turns around and dumps them into the sink with the cutlery.

Caleb walks after him and brushes Molly’s hair aside to reveal the nape of his neck. Then he wraps his arms around Molly’s waist, presses the tiefling against his chest and kisses the tender skin just below his ear.

“I’m ready to cuddle.” Caleb announces quietly, his breath ghosting over the tiefling’s neck and Molly’s belly flutters as he laughs softly.  
“Caleb, sweetie. Give me one second, I’ll be right there.” Molly gently pries himself from Caleb’s arms and nudges him towards their living room.

With a pout, Caleb steals one last kiss. Then he follows Frumpkin and makes his way to the living room. There he rearranges the cushions and blankets to his liking before settling down in the bend of the L-shape. Frumpkin jumps into his lap and stands with his paws against Caleb’s chest. He licks Caleb’s nose and cheeks as his owner mutters under his breath.  
“Hallo, Frumpkin. Who’s a good kitty? You want to go for a walk on Friday? I’m off work early and we could visit the ducks in the park, or we could go and see if the nice lady is there too-“  
The couch dips as Molly lets himself fall onto the couch.

“You know she’s flirting with you by giving Frumpkin goodies?” He remarks, scratching Frumpkin’s back.

Caleb shrugs and kisses the head of his cat.

“I told her that I’m gay and have a partner. I think she just likes Frumpkin a lot, he is a very handsome cat.”  
“He is.” Molly agrees, and lifts Frumpkin off Caleb’s lap, who protests for the second time this evening to be deprived of his well-earned petting.

Caleb looks at Molly with an amused look and raises his arms slightly. Molly inches closer and crawls up into Caleb’s space to come to lay on him. The ginger snorts as he watches the tiefling wiggle and snuggle into him until he is laying belly-up on Caleb’s chest and stomach. Molly wraps his tail around Caleb’s calf in satisfaction and sits Frumpkin down on in his lap, the cat eyeing him dubiously before settling down.

Caleb’s hand skims over Molly’s shirt, feeling the heat radiating from under the vibrant color.  
“Have I complimented you on your lovely blouse yet? It accents your beautiful eyes.” Caleb says as he tugs Molly in closer.  
“You have now. Thank you, dear.” Molly purrs, hand slowly trailing along the outside of Caleb’s thigh as he closes his eyes.

For a moment, Caleb feels his head being pleasantly focused as he looks down at Molly. He traces his eyes over the ever so slightly cocked eyebrow, the ridges starting to emerge from Molly’s forehead to curl into his impressive horns. Caleb commits the details to his memory, breathing in to catch the scent of his partner. Today Molly has decided to wear dark blue and sparkly eyeshadow, paired with his dark blue skirt and burgundy eyeliner. His highlighter is a little faded but still prominent on his cheekbones. Caleb’s mouth twitches into a smile and his eyes skim down over Molly’s body to where his skirt has slipped a little upwards by his wiggling. Underneath his hands and in every point of contact he can feel the heat rolling off Molly’s body. He sinks into the warmth and they both just relax and slowly let their hands roam over the other. Along the way, Caleb catches Molly’s right wrist and starts to massage the strain of the day out of the joint, continuing up his arm and over his shoulders. Red eyes start to blink at him as he gets to Molly’s neck, slowly pressing his fingers into the muscles.

Molly groans and arches in his grip while his left hand is combing through Frumpkin’s fur.  
“Mmh, right there.” He mumbles, taking a deep gasp of air as Caleb pushes his fingers in.

His head falls further to the side and exposes his neck and throat, unmarked. Fixated on that fact, Caleb continues his massage until his partner is a happy puddle in his arms.  
“Hmm, thank you, darling.” Molly sits up, setting his feet down on the floor with a heavy thud.  
“Want to watch something?” Caleb asks, accepting Frumpkin as he pads over to settle in Caleb’s lap.

Molly tilts his head from one side to the other, then nods.  
“Your choice, give me five minutes to find something more comfortable.”

The tiefling slides from the couch, saunters down the hallway and out of sight. Caleb leans over and stretches to reach the remote control, accidentally disturbing Frumpkin in the process. He apologizes and turns on the TV. Without Molly’s heat, it’s suddenly a little cold, so Caleb drags a blanket over and sets Frumpkin on top of it, then he piles cushions under his head and gets cozy on the couch. He zaps through the channels, deciding on a historical drama series him and Molly had already watched. While he gets caught up in the plot again, Molly slides over the backrest from behind and cuddles himself into the gap between Caleb and the couch. He slides both arms around the ginger and lays his head down on the pillow heap, nose tucked underneath

Caleb’s ear as he peers at the TV with one eye.  
“Viscount Thallim, what a prick.” Molly comments, pulls Caleb closer to his chest and throws one leg over Caleb’s thigh.  
“What a prick.” Caleb agrees.

Today

**0:10 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

sent a link

**0:12 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

sent a link

**0:15 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

sent a link

**0:17 am   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

Caleb, I love you and I want to thank you for trying this with me. I am a very lucky tiefling for having you in my life. Had to get it out there, tomorrow  morning I will tell you all about how handsome and smart and sexy you are, Caleb. How much you mean to me. Look forward to it, my darling dear. Good night <3

 

Molly looks at Caleb, who lays under the covers, cuddled into the pillows and breathing deeply. He is wearing his dark blue shirt and boxers to bed, the shirt donning a cat with laser eyes. The tiefling smiles and puts his phone away, readjusting his own dark green boxer briefs. Slowly and smoothly, Molly slides down between the sheets, moving closer to Caleb and starting the meticulous process of gently spooning his boyfriend without waking him. One arm goes around his waist, chin tucked between neck and shoulder, bare chest to back. Then he slowly leans down, rolling Caleb further onto his side, so that Molly comes to lay halfway on top of him. It’s the usual way of sleeping for them, keeping Caleb from having nightmare with the additional weight and as a bonus Molly sleeps comfortably without killing his neck due to his horns. With his lips pressed to Caleb’s soft skin, Molly closes his eyes and lets the warmth of Caleb sink into his bones, his nose filled with this smell that is inherently Caleb. There is nowhere in the whole wide world he would rather be than here, cozy with his boyfriend.

“Love you.” Molly murmurs, his tail wrapped around Caleb’s ankle and he slips away into sweet dreams.

The next morning comes and Caleb’s eyes blink open as his alarm goes off. It is a voice record of Frumpkin, begging for food. The most effective alarm ringtone to get Caleb out of bed. He sleepily fumbles for his phone and silences it, trying to move as little as possible to not disturb his lover.

Molly is laying on top of him, both arms wrapped around his waist and one leg wedged between Caleb’s. Molly is soft and warm, gentle sunlight is shining through the half open blinds and he can smell Molly’s shampoo. He didn’t like it at first, too fruity. Now it is a smell he would miss dearly if it ever left his life. Caleb subtly breathes in, he finds the notes of apple and lemon, two weeks ago he also got the cinnamon but there is still one smell he can’t identify. It’s floral but also earthy and subtle. Molly grumbles quietly as he rubs his cheek against Caleb’s chest. Caleb chuckles and carefully tangles his fingers into Molly’s locks, softly scratching over his scalp. The tiefling continues to sleep, but his tail starts tapping underneath the blankets and Caleb’s smile widens.

He reaches out for his phone again and turns his WIFI back on, receiving three new messages from Fjord about his newest car find, two cat memes from Jester and two curt messages from Beau, asking about movie night for Friday. He isn’t expecting any messages from Nott until 11 am, but he remembers them talking about taking Frumpkin to the vet with an adjacent visit to their favorite fast food place. Four messages from Molly are marked unread, he skims over the links and saves them for later, then he reads his last message. He reads it four times.

Caleb checks the clock, seeing he has twenty-five minutes if he takes his breakfast on the go. He turns his phone’s screen off and carefully puts it back on the clustered night stand. Slowly, Caleb frees his hand from Molly’s hair, combing through his own quickly. He cups a hand over his mouth and breathes into it. No horrible morning breath, so he closes the distance and starts to softly kiss along Molly’s bare shoulder. Hands dance over the tiefling’s bare back, coming up to the nape of his scarred neck and squeeze to massage the muscle there. Molly groans again, pressing into the touch like a cat.

Up and down again, Caleb’s hand trails over his lavender back, blunt nails being dragged over scars and smooth skin, occasionally dipping down the sides to tickle Molly’s rips. Caleb continues to kiss along the curve of Molly’s shoulder, following an invisible trail up to his ear and gently takes the lobe into his mouth. The tiefling squirms harder and finally wakes up with a hum, blinking sleepily. His arms tighten around Caleb.  
“Well good morning to you too, darling.” Molly rasps, moves his head and props his chin up on Caleb’s chest. He leans in to kiss Caleb on the corner of his mouth.

“Guten Morgen, Schatz.” Caleb smiles up at him.

Molly fumbles for his phone, checking the time.  
“It’s half past six in the morning. What’s this?” Molly smirks down at Caleb, then he turns his head away and shows off all his sharp teeth and fangs in a hearty moan.

“Gosh it’s early.” He puts the phone away again and lets his head fall back to Caleb’s chest.  
“I got your messages.” Caleb whispers, his fingertips tracing non-sensical patterns on smooth skin.  
Molly hums against his body and his mouth draws up into a knowing smile.  
“You got my messages.” He says.

“They are very sweet.” Caleb adds, his hands now exploring Molly’s lower back, a soft dusting of pale hair under his fingertips.

Molly arches into the touch, seductively sprawling himself half atop Caleb.  
“I do try my best for you. And I’ll do good by my word and tell you all about how pretty, intelligent and breathtakingly sensual you are. I will elaborate on it- “  
Molly hooks a talon under Caleb’s collar and drags it down over his collarbone, exposing more freckles and chest hair.  
“-in full detail.” He kisses the words into Caleb’s chest with a hint of sharp fang, making the human gasp.

**8:12 am    Mollymeow =^w^=:**

i found ur breakfast cayleb.

**8:13 am    Mollymeow =^w^=:**

i guess u got a little distracted after this morning ;)

**8:15 am    Mollymeow =^w^=:**

in fact i’m still thinkin about it myself :*

**8:23 am    Me:**

Oh, I guess I did. It was quite distracting.

**8:25 am    Me:**

You want to have lunch together?

**8:30 am    Mollymeow =^w^=:**

would love to, at 1 in front of caddy’s?

**8:32 am    Me:**

Deal :9 What do you want for lunch?

**8:53 am    Mollymeow =^w^=:**

just arrived at work. i’d love some risotto, don’t forget caddy :)

**9:05 am    Me:**

Consider it done, looking forward to it

**9:06 am    Mollymeow =^w^=:**

see u soon :)

**12:57 am  Me:**

Train is so full, I’m hiding behind a big guy to keep my personal space

**12:57 am  Mollymeow =^w^=:**

ur almost there cayleb almost done

**12:57 am  Me:**

Why are there so many people who don’t know how to keep a sensible distance

**12:58 am  Me:**

som kid jus sneezd in my face I cannt

**12:58 am  Mollymeow =^w^=:**

breathe cayleb in and out i can see ur wagon comin down the street. just think of me, you’ll be out in no time

 

The streetcar brakes screech and the bell dings. Molly hurries over and stands in the shadow of a tall maple tree, eyes frantically searching for his stressed boyfriend. He sees Caleb watch him through a window at the end, then turning around to move past tree kids and an older woman. The man he has been hiding behind is huge with tattoos on his bald skull and a very thick, well groomed beard. Caleb stumbles out onto the pavement, pale as a sheet.

“Caleb, Gods darling, how do you feel?”  
“Kaputt, alle- uh-just bitte I need some space, Molly.” Caleb mumbles while he absently wipes his sleeve over his face.

Molly nods in understanding but can’t stop himself from hovering close.  
Caleb’s eyes are trained on the ground, but he extends his pinky finger and Molly links his with it. His eyes fall to the plastic bag that Caleb clutches in a white knuckled hand.  
“You brought us food, Dankeschön.” Molly says quietly, squeezing Caleb’s finger.

The ginger looks down at the bag, then nods absently and starts walking towards Caduceus’ shop.

It’s a flat building with a small square set on top. A winding staircase leads up into Caduceus’ tiny apartment, downstairs has been built into a shop for a multitude of flowers and plants. The walls are lined with windows and inside it’s cool and humid, an artificial watering system murmuring and burbling trough channels in the floor. Plants line the walls, the ceiling, the floors but there is one distinct path to walk through them all and be astounded by their beauty. The proprietor himself, a tall firbolg, sits in a wicker chair, holding long pincers. A pair of glasses sits low on his nose.

The door bell rings with wooden chimes and Molly feels Caleb take in a deep breath. The quiet and peace inside the shop are serene, lights filtering in blues, greens and yellows with bright whites and reds in between, leaves rustle in a breeze coming through the open door. Caduceus raises his head, pink eyes finding them standing next to a tall ficus.

“Hello you two.” Caduceus smiles, setting down his project on a nearby table.  
“You here for lunch?” He steps closer, emerging from the brush like a wild animal.  
“Yes, dear. We also brought you some.” Molly smiles up at him, extending one arm for a half hug.  
“Caleb seems a little out of it.” Caduceus whispers into Molly’s ear, looking at the glassy eyed ginger.  
“Streetcar was a nightmare, but he’ll be back on track soon. Some tea?”  
“Of course.”

Molly gently tugs Caleb along to the wicker chair, revealing a small grove set inside the store’s foliage with a wooden table and several chairs, half shadowed by leaves and set into moss. With slow motions, Molly relieves Caleb of his shoes and socks, toeing off his own sandals quickly. The first contact of his foot soles with the cool and damp moss has Caleb sighing and he leans more heavily into Molly’s shoulder.

“This is gut.” He mumbles, putting the bag on the table and sinking into the wicker chair’s cushions with Molly’s help.  
“Yeah? Alright, you relax, Cay, and I’ll go help Caduceus with the tea, shout if you need something.”  
Caleb nods, eyes closed, and head leaned back.

On bare feet, Molly pads over to Caduceus, who is rummaging in a cupboard behind the counter. Together they assemble three cups and one teapot of fresh peppermint and lemongrass tea. When they come back, Caleb has already distributed the food containers and set himself alone at one side of the table. Without comment, Molly sets a cup in front of his boyfriend and pours him tea before he moves to Caduceus side, leaving Caleb with enough space to breathe.

“So, what do we have here?” Caduceus sniffs over the containers and closes his eyes to contemplate.  
“Italian.” He smiles.  
Big hands gingerly open a steaming heap of vegetable spaghetti with garlic, basil and parmesan. Molly winks at Caduceus shining eyes and opens his mushroom risotto with aged cheese, taking a deep breath.  
“Ah this is perfect. Thanks again, darling.”  
Caleb smiles quietly into his mixed salad, leaving the dressing aside.

About 40 minutes later Caleb is about back to himself again, managed to eat some food and drink two cups of soothing tea, but he seems to still be low on energy. Molly ponders his choices while Caduceus shows Caleb some of his new plants, talking in a low and calming voice. When it is time for them to leave, Molly and Caleb both hug Caduceus and file outside to stand next to the tiefling’s scooter.

“So… you’re not getting back into that streetcar, not if I have any say in it.” Molly says and turns around to Caleb, setting his hands on his cocked hips.  
“Ja well… I’d rather not either.” His boyfriend wrinkles his forehead, gazing into the general direction of his bureau at the university.  
“And you’re not walking to your job. Are you okay with touch? I can drop you off at your office, but it’s going to be the Scooting Star and being close.” He taps his foot against the back tire.  
“I can handle that.” Caleb says quietly, trailing his hands over the rear-view mirror.  
“I-um- I can handle touching- you in particular and uhm- I mean I like touching… you and-I- ” He groans in frustration.  
“I need to stop talking.”

Molly chuckles and swings his leg over the seat, inching forward a little.  
“Don’t worry, I know what you mean. Hop on, handsome.” He takes up his helmet and slides it on, clipping into place the different sections to perfectly hug his horns.

The seat behind him moves and sinks in a little as Caleb slides into place. Molly checks in the rear view that Caleb is wearing his helmet, then he carefully scoots back until he’s firmly pressed to Caleb’s chest.

“Still okay back there?” Instead of an answer, arms circle his exposed waist.

Caleb stims with rubbing his hands over Molly’s stomach, his scruffy chin resting on the tiefling’s bare shoulder.  
“I’m okay.” He says, chest vibrating against Molly’s back.  
“Then let’s go.” Molly turns to kiss his cheek, then starts the engine and glides into traffic.

**1:32 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

back at work u feelin okay?

**1:35 pm   Me:**

Yes, thank you for driving me. You saved me from perishing.

**1:40 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

the scooting star and i are always at your service :)

**1:54 pm   Me:**

I’m looking into the web material right now and planning the scene. Do you have a moment to discuss a few things?

**1:56 pm   Mollymeow =^w^=:**

i’ll call ya in abt five minutes

 

Caleb’s phone rings at 2:03 pm and he picks it up before more of Frumpkin’s meowing can fill the air.

“Caleb Widogast”  
“Mollymauk Tealeaf, the Fabulous.” The voice from the other end purrs.  
“Hallo there.” Caleb smiles, his eyes crinkling at the edges.  
“You wanted to talk about the scene?” The excitement is audible, and Molly is probably wiggling where he is sitting right now.  
“Are you somewhere quiet?” Caleb asks tentatively.  
“Went to the employee’s bathroom, locked the door, darling.”

“Good. That’s good. Now, I’m not going to call our kink word because I want your unfiltered input. This is important Mollymauk.”  
“Yes, I understand.” Molly sounds honest and concentrated, so Caleb goes on.  
“I’ve been going over the material you sent me and so far, I have some ideas I want to tell you about. Hear what you think. First one, I’m still not comfortable with the idea of a knife.”  
From the other end of the connection comes a hum.

“Maybe a switchblade, small and sharp but also back to safe mode in no time.”  
“Safe mode sounds very nice. But I was thinking about using scissors. What do you think?”  
“Scissors? Well, this would certainly be more controlled. But….well.” A pause. Caleb clears his throat.  
“It is and I also thought that like this I could brush it along your skin as I cut through the fabric. Which would mean more stimulation. I know it is not as thrilling as a knife.” He knows that he has won when the sound of a lip smack reaches his ear.  
“Sounds good, I agree to the scissors.”

“Okay. Another suggestion: How would you feel about getting blindfolded for the scene?”  
“Right at the beginning?” Molly asks.  
Caleb taps the pencil to his lower lip, humming into the microphone.  
A moment of quiet.

“Would that be the only thing? No other restraints or gags?”  
“Ja.”  
“Then I’m okay with that. I don’t want to be restrained any further. Anything else?”  
Now comes one of the most important questions to Caleb.  
“How do you want me to be, exactly?”  
Molly inhales deeply, clearing his throat. He starts speaking slowly and evenly.  
“At the beginning I would like my dom to be slow, precise and firm but gentle. And then it would be great if it could like climax, anyway you want dear. But no blood, no breath play and no degradation or other hurtful stuff. I want to feel well loved and desirable through it all-”

While Molly elaborates on his expectations, Caleb closes his eyes and unseeingly writes down bullet points. He lets Molly’s voice seep into his body, the warm memories and fluttery feelings he gets when he hears the melody of his lover’s speech making him glow from the inside.  
“-aftercare, full package. Like that. Caleb?”  
He hums. Molly chuckles.  
“You have anything you would like to add?” The tiefling asks tentatively.  
“Ja, I do.” Caleb says, leaning back in his chair to look out onto the sunny lawn in front of the building.

“I will not get close to the following spots: neck, crotch, wrist. You will stay still when I say so and not move. Not move at all, or I will end the scene immediately.”  
“Yes, of course.” Molly responds, Caleb breathes out to relax himself again.  
“And please wear something made of velvet. And make-up. I love to ruin it and you look good getting ruined.”

Molly growls from the other end of the telephone.  
“Consider it done. And careful there, you’re getting me all hot and bothered right now, darling.”  
“Then it’s probably best to stop now and save that for the main event.” Molly groans but laughs in the end.  
“Yeah, you got it. When will we play?”  
“In three days, this Saturday.”  
“Why not Friday?”  
“Beau has invited us to another movie night.”  
That makes the tiefling on the other end sigh.

“Please tell me it’s finally our turn to choose a movie.”  
“We can certainly try and bring our choice as an alternative.” Caleb tries to soothe Molly, who is rightfully distressed over the last film choices made by Nott, Jester and later on Fjord.  
“You know, I really love our friends. But spending 3 hours trapped watching an arthouse film, even though they absolutely adore it, that’s torture.”

Caleb chuckles, tapping his pencil on the paper. Roughly sketched out, there is the outline of a humanoid body, lines running across thighs, arms, stomach and back to form intricate patterns.  
“I’m sure this time it’s Beau’s turn. So far, you liked her choices.”  
“Well, they’re not half bad-“ Molly grumbles, then stops and Caleb hears a whispered conversation.  
“Be right there. Gotta go, Caleb. Love you.” Molly makes kissy noises into the microphone, wringing the first laugh from Caleb since the streetcar incident.  
“Love you too. See you later.”

Their evening is cozy and quiet, just like Caleb needs it. They eat what is left over from the previous day’s Apfelstrudel and sit down for a game of memory. Caleb, as a handicap, is only allowed to pull two pairs at a time while Molly is unlimited. Gently they work their way through the exercise, Caleb rewards the tiefling with kisses for any good series and in the end, Molly wins by five pairs. Then they get ready for bed, Molly staying behind to clean up and give Frumpkin water for the night while Caleb shuffles off towards their bathroom, drowsily brushing his teeth and going through the motion of putting on his night clothes.

He’s already tucked in and ready to fall asleep by the time Molly pads into their bedroom, wearing his sleep pants and nothing else to show off his muscled chest. The tiefling slips underneath the covers and opens his arms for Caleb. The ginger scoots closer, back to Molly’s chest.

As heavy arms slide over his waist and shoulders, and as Molly throws a leg over his thighs, Caleb deflates and melts into the mattress underneath the welcome pressure. He gets pulled in tightly, feeling boneless and limp in the secure hold.

“You good?” Molly asks, nuzzling into Caleb’s neck.

The human hums, eyes falling closed and already slipping away.  
“Danke. Nacht.” He manages to say before he’s asleep.

Two more days fly by in a breeze, the hot stifling summer air outside flickering over hot tarmac and Molly feels like melting multiple times. How Caleb manages to wear long pants and a collared shirt everyday is a secret to the tiefling, who dresses at the limit of publicly appropriate.

Finally, Saturday is here, and Molly jumps out of bed early, leaving Caleb behind with a kiss, letting him sleep in, and Molly makes his way into the city. He peruses multiple thrift stores and boutiques, treats himself to a waxing session and eats lunch at a cute little café, sipping an iced chai latte. His thoughts wander back home to the white velvet full body suit he washed on Friday and hung up to dry. It looks gorgeous, reflecting silvery and golden so beautifully that Molly bought a second one to wear on different occasions after the other one would be ruined.

The afternoon Molly spends in the park, slowly reading through one of Caleb’s books while Jester and Beau chill next to him in the grass, music playing from a small bluetooth speaker.

“You know what’s weird?” Beau mumbles, laying belly-up with sunglasses.  
“What?”  
“For all we know, we lay on top of a ball, floating in space and we don’t fall off. Stuck to it like little magnets. Staring into the sun, a hot flaming ball of gas.”  
Molly sets down his book, slowly turning his head to look at Beau.  
“You high?”

Beau only grunts, her arm snaking out to tap Jester on the back.  
The blue tiefling pulls her in-ears out.  
“What?”  
“Ever thought about us floating in space?”

Jester turns around to look at Molly.  
“What?”  
“Sun cooked her brain.” He shrugs, adjusting his cardigan pillow and resumes reading.  
“It’s fucking insane, guys.” Beau continues, lifting one arm to point at the sky.  
“And there are gas balls everywhere. Amazing we haven’t hit one yet because the earth like, travels through the universe at a crazy speed. With our own huge ass flaming gas ball.”

“Oh dear, I’ll get us something to drink.” Molly claps his book shut, quickly checks his phone to send Caleb a kissy smiley.  
“Soda and one coke, yeah?”  
Jester hums with a thumbs up, Beau groans again. Molly walks off the grass into the shadow of trees lining the big green rectangle, making a beeline for a vendor.  
“Hey there, one coke and two pink grapefruit sodas, please.” The hazelnut eyed human smiles at Molly and takes the drinks out of the cooler box.  
“Fifteen copper, please.” Molly drops two silver in his waiting hand, winks and walks away again.

As he gets back and checks his phone, his heart shortly stops in his chest, seeing a new message from Caleb.

**4:21 pm   Me:**

:*

**4:25 pm <3Mr. Cayleb<3: **

I’m done with preparations, dinner is ready for afterwards. Looking forward to this :) Please be home at 6 pm.

**4:27 pm   Me:**

will be i can’t wait :)


	2. Interwoven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, we're back with chapter 2.  
> 11000+ words of smut and kink and fluff.
> 
> TW and things to keep in mind and to be cautious about:  
> \- Mild panic attack with immediate resolve  
> \- Disorientation
> 
> For people who would like to skip the spicy bits and rather have the pure fluff with KINK:  
> Cool air flows over his exposed....-SMUT- Although he feels drained....
> 
> Have fun and stay safe!

 

 

As Molly steps from the summer heat outside into their temperate flat, he immediately starts to shiver. He tosses his ballerinas off his feet and pads down the hallway. Caleb sits at the kitchen table, reading one of Molly’s queer magazines.

“Welcome home, Molly.” He greets the tiefling, perking up and ready to kiss him on the cheek in passing.

Molly obediently leans down and squeezes Caleb’s shoulder.

Caleb’s hand sneaks up to lightly slide over the inside of Molly’s bare thigh.

“How about you put on something longer? You look cold.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Molly smiles with anticipation as goosebumps ripple over his arms.

He straightens himself up again but can’t step away.

Caleb’s hand comes to rest just underneath the tiefling’s hot pants against the soft flesh of his thigh. Caleb rubs his thumb over it, Molly’s toes curl and he smiles down at Caleb, sucking his lip between his teeth. They hold each other’s eyes, then Caleb leans in and presses a kiss to Molly’s exposed belly. Warmth spreads from each point of contact, compelling Molly to lean closer, seeking Caleb’s heat and touch. He stumbles one half-step before he snaps himself back into the present. Caleb smiles up at him.

“Get ready, then make yourself comfortable on the bed. I’ll be there in 30 minutes.” Caleb says, voice pitched slightly lower.

He drops his hand and turns back to the magazine.

“Yes.” Molly answers, steps away with wobbly knees and walks into their bedroom.

The first thing he does is go into the bathroom and undress. Mollymauk knows that Caleb doesn’t like to have clothes laying on the floor, so he goes and puts them in a laundry basket before moving on with his preparations.

He reliefs and prepares himself, taking his time to be thorough with washing and cleaning. checking his trim again and shaving what is necessary, he then takes the dangly pieces of his jewelry off. Finally, Molly washes the day’s sweat off his skin and then pads back into the bedroom, naked.

He starts pulling the velvet body suit out of his wardrobe and opens the drawer containing his smallclothes. He eyes his choice critically and selects a pair of satin panties. With delicate fingers, he lifts a vibrant blue lace panty with silken lining from the depth of his collection.

Slipping into it and closing the clasp over his tail, Molly feels gorgeous, unable to resist a satisfying wiggle and shake of his ass to relish the fabric’s slide over his skin. Another shiver runs over his back, urging him to get on with it and the tiefling quickly starts pulling the onesie on.

Coated in a rich layer of white shimmery velvet, Molly zips up his upper back and adjusts the fitting around the tail hole and neck. Then he runs his hands up and down his arms, humming. The onesie has long sleeves and long legs, covering Molly in white from wrist to ankle, accentuating his natural curves and angles.

“Good thing I bought two, this thing is gorgeous.” He muses but tries not to start imagining the state Caleb will leave the garment in.

He needs all his stamina and getting worked up now wouldn’t help that.

Molly turns around to his vanity and starts to apply his makeup, red lipstick and deep eyeshadow are a given, paired with mascara and bold lines of highlighter and eyeliner. He fusses a little with his hair, then deems it passable and goes over to their bed.

The sheets have been covered, dark blue satin spans the queen sized frame. There is an assortment of cushions, towels and blankets in hues of blue there. There is also a tray filled with cut melon and mango as well as water for after the scene, safely a distance away on the bedside table. Molly especially looks forward to the heated blanket Caleb likes to wrap around him after scene. The tiefling knows he is prone to temperature drops and the blanket is also nice for snuggling later.

Gracefully, Mollymauk crawls into the middle of their bed, lays down on his back and stares up at the ceiling. How much time has passed already? Ten minutes? Maybe less?

Molly wiggles his feet and fiddles with the satin, trying to calm himself. Caleb will show up when the time is right and not earlier. This is the time for Molly to find his peace, to relax before the scene. He breathes in and out, closing his eyes. The cold he had felt before reminds him of where he had spent his day.

Outside, in the sun.

The heat still lingers on his skin, soft grass tickles his shoulders and upper arms. If he moves his toes, he still feels the soles of his ballerinas pressing up against his toes. It’s like Molly is back at the park, sun bathing to darken his tan and melt the tension right out of his muscles in the afternoon heat. In and out again he breathes softly, until his thoughts start to blur, and they mix into a soothing grey, overlapped and muted.

Molly is left with what he feels in that moment, thoughts quieted down and swirling underneath the surface of a calm pond. The contrast between grass tickling his skin and the feeling of satin under his hands clashes in his mind and shatters all other thought, puzzling the tiefling. Other things crash against each other, fraying into smoke to curl through his consciousness.

It goes back and forth, and Molly forgets what he is waiting for, caught in the resulting slow drag of molasses in his brain and the weightless felling of his body.

He drifts. In and out he breathes. And drifts away. The satin grass and cool warmth on his skin, the shoeless ballerinas on his feet.

A burning point of contact on his cheek snaps Molly’s mind away from simply lingering. There is pressure, heat and movement. It’s gentle but foreign and so solid, all of Molly immediately concentrates on it.

On instinct, Molly shies away, and a soothing noise fills his ears.

“Shh, Mollymauk. It’s alright.”

He knows the voice and he trusts the man speaking. It’s a good voice and a good man, someone he knows with every facet and fiber. And the heat of the touch smooths out into a nice, grounding caress.

So, Molly relaxes again, giving himself up to his molasse thoughts. The heat moves from his cheek to his lips, tentatively touching the lower lip. Molly feels his mouth fall open as the pressure incrementally grows stronger and another soft touch of heat falls upon his brow. It’s a different heat than the touch of the sun on his skin, it’s like a gentle fire ignited in his body.

“You look beautiful.” The voice whispers and warm air flows over Molly’s skin.

He starts to crave the heat, leaning into it and arching his neck to get closer as it prickles down his arms and emerges from his fingertips in fizzling sparks. The touch vanishes and Molly gasps, sucking in a breath of air mingled with sharp smoke, cinnamon and _Caleb_.

“Open your eyes.” The voice says, touch wandering from Molly’s lips to his cheekbones.

At first, he doesn’t see anything but blurred shapes. His body is humming, he feels displaced as he is suddenly thrown back into the tangible world of their bedroom space. One of the blurry shapes becomes Caleb’s ginger hair and face, looking down at him sweetly. He sinks onto  the mattress and leans over Molly, one hand pressed against the sheets.

“Hallo, Mollymauk.” Caleb’s eyes crinkle with his small smile, one rebel strand of hair falling from where he has tugged his hair behind his ears.

He wears a simple black sweater and dark jeans. Those baby blues roam over Molly’s face and down his neck to his chest, heaving with short breaths. Then they skims lower to his abdomen and hips, over long legs and a twitching tail tip.

Molly feels spread out and at his mercy, feeling the dip in the mattress like a gravitational pull towards the ginger and he smells Caleb’s scent. He weakly smiles up at him, breath shallow as Caleb’s presence blankets him fully and weighs Molly down.

“You have done wonderfully. Look at you.” Caleb coos, brushing his knuckles over Molly’s cheek.

Molly raises his eyebrows in a question of, _really_? and Caleb smiles.

The tiefling’s tail starts to shake. Raw heat prickles down Molly’s spine, needles and feathers under his skin.

“You did.” Caleb confirms. He reverently cups Molly’s jaw in one hand and slowly comes down to place a tender kiss between his eyebrows. Molly sighs, heat flowing from his lungs through his throat into the air, riding on a small whimper. Another kiss falls to his forehead before Caleb swipes his thumb over Molly’s lower lip to designate his next target. A blink of blue eyes looking into red ones and then soft lips meet with Molly’s, a bolt zipping through him, his chest squeezes deliciously, and he arches as his body is pulled closer to Caleb. The ginger hums into the chaste kiss, withdrawing slowly and tugging on Molly’s upper lip while one arm wraps around Molly’s middle to hold him in the air. Like a dance figure, Molly lays in Caleb’s arm. The smile returns as Caleb looks into Molly’s face, then he leans down and kisses the small space between cheek and nose right under Molly’s left eye.

“Beautiful, _mein Schatz_.”

 One of Caleb’s hands moves to retrieve something from the bedside table. In the corner of his eyes, Molly recognizes his red, silken blindfold while he stares at the bridge of Caleb’s nose to count the freckles. Softly, Caleb puts the tiefling back down. He lays one hand over his flat stomach, spreading his fingers. Molly whimpers and Caleb shushes him gently, rubbing his thumb over the rich fabric. Then he holds the blindfold out for Molly to see clearly.

Wordlessly, Caleb drapes the fabric over Molly’s hand and drags it over his palm. Then winds it around Molly’s hand and wrist again and slowly pulls until it unravels, sliding along Molly’s tender skin.

“Does this feel good?” Caleb asks, repeating the action.

The blindfold flows over Molly’s skin like warm water, inviting him to gasp and wiggle under Caleb’s firm and heavy hand.

“Mollymauk.” Caleb says, leaning in a little closer. Molly snaps his attention back to him.

“Does this feel good?”

Molly nods, starring at the reflection of soft light on silk as it moves.

“Good. We will do this as usual when one of us is not able to talk. This bell-“ Caleb retrieves the object in question from his pocket.

“-you shake it, I stop. We confirm each other’s state of mind. This is your Yellow and Red, Mollymauk.”

Molly nods again, taking the bell in a tight grip into his left hand.

“For Green I will accept a nod or hum, I will check on you repeatedly. Is that alright?”

Another nod, this time more enthusiastic and with anticipation.

“ _Gut_ , then I will start with the blindfold.”

The tiefling squirms and whines, not willing to lose visual on his handsome partner. Caleb soothes him with whispered words of reward and promises of kisses in places that make Molly shiver. The silk slides over Molly’s skin and Caleb vanishes into darkness.

Molly feels the fabric heating against his skin and his head is lightly nudged to the side as Caleb ties the blindfold in place. Caleb moves his hand to cup Molly’s jaw and kisses him gently. He pecks his lips lightly, coming back for a second, a third and a fourth, one hand firmly settled at Molly’s waist with warm pressure. The world beyond the blindfold vanishes, Molly’s focus narrows down to Caleb’s touch and his own body, confined by velvet from head to toe. The press of the mattress against his back seems to lift the tiefling up in presentation, exposing him to Caleb’s eyes and hands. Molly’s tail twitches.

“Open your right hand.” Caleb’s voice says, and Molly complies unthinkingly.

A cold, hard object with sharp edges is placed against his palm and Molly curls his fingers around it to feel out its form. Long, unsymmetrical, pointed.

“These are the scissors from your sewing kit. They are golden and sharp, about four inches long. Do you hear this?”

The scissors vanish, and Molly hears the sound of them opening and closing, a familiar sound but he can’t see them, and he shakes for not knowing where they are right now. He nods and hears Caleb hum.

The warm pressure at his waist wanders to brush over his stomach, delicately plucking at the fabric.

“ _Mein Schatz_ , Molly. You are so beautiful, I love your skin’s color and how your skin feels so soft and smooth.”

Fingers dance across Molly’s cheekbones and he fits his jaw into the palm that lingers for a few seconds, then moves away to drag down over his collarbones and shoulder.

“Shame there is fabric between your skin and my skin.” More gentle tugs and the hand wanders up to Molly’s chest, fingers pulling the velvet taught over his skin.

“I won’t accept that, Mollymauk. Hold still, I want to feel you.” Caleb commands and pulls the fabric further, there is a sharp sound and then something cold lowers itself onto Molly’s heated skin.

He inhales sharply, belly tensing and twisting. The scissors glide over his pectoral, gently scrapping  their edge over his skin. They are cold and long and cutting through the velvet like it’s something entirely different. They’re exposing Molly as he wants to squirm away and at the same time they free him to be with Caleb, to feel his lover.

Small panting breaths get stuck in Molly’s throat as he swallows and whimpers, fighting his urge to curve his spine. Cold settles over the exposed skin.

The sound of fabric getting cut and the threads severed is followed by the velvet going lax over his skin. One last nip and the scissors are gone again, instead a puff of warm air brushes over Molly’s exposed chest. Caleb slowly drags his lips over Molly’s skin, barely touching. He hums and his hands both come to lay at Molly’s sides.

Then the warmth vanishes and more cold air flows over Molly, goose flesh building all over him. He hisses through gritted teeth.

Caleb’s right hand moves again, crawling higher and rubbing in circles until it finds Molly’s nipple, pressing down and circling it mercilessly.

“ _Nngh_!”

Caleb chuckles darkly as Molly’s cock throbs in his satin panties.

“Careful now.”

The metal returns and the tiefling tries to regulate his breathing as it slides under the velvet, down his chest and cuts it. Viciously the metal cuts its way down his rib cage leaving trails of ice while Caleb rolls his nipple between two fingers.

Closer and closer the scissors come, then they stop and vanish further down the fabric without cutting. Caleb turns them, and Molly feels the cold, broad side of them gliding over his ribcage. He hisses as they press down on his sensitized nipple. They stay there, the cold seeping into his flesh and numbing it as Molly waits, drawn taught like a bowstring.

Slowly, Caleb lifts the scissors up and the velvet stretches around them, Molly feels it move on his belly and over his shoulders, then there is the sound of one cut and the scissors are gone again. Molly’s mind whirls of where and what and why before the fabric resettles and a hot mouth, hot like lava descends onto his exposed nipple and sucks.

A surprised whelp jumps from Molly’s mouth, his right hand flying up to tangle in Caleb’s silky hair. He throws his head back as Caleb drags his teeth over Molly’s swollen flesh, then blowing on it to soothe the sting.

“You make wonderful sounds for me, _mein Schatz_.” He compliments.

Caleb takes Molly’s hand from his hair and kisses its back before he settles it down on the bedsheets again. Molly feels him press closer and nuzzle along his other nipple, searching for the little bud under the velvet to pop it into his mouth.

“Hmm, there.” He says and the fabric lifts. A tug and a sharp sound.

“Much better.”

Caleb’s beard rubs over his nipple and Molly giggles, moving his tail to find him and wind around his middle.

“Something funny?” A smile tinges Caleb’s voice and Molly chuckles breathily.

“You like the beard?” He asks, and Molly feels him move, then he laughs as Caleb’s cheek meets his.

“You like the beard.” Caleb concludes and kisses him quickly.

More kisses trail down Molly’s jaw and over the spot underneath his ear, then Caleb bites down and Molly’s giggles stop immediately to be swallowed up by a moan. Hands grip his hips and pull him down the bed. Then they trail back up over his sides and slip under the velvet fabric, spanning Molly’s chest. The tiefling hums, pressing up into the touch. Caleb slowly scrapes his nails over Molly’s pecs and then the touch vanishes again.

“Turn around, beautiful.” Caleb commands. Slowly, Molly regains control over himself and starts to shift his weight, turning around to lay on his stomach. Caleb nuzzles into his neck as he is settled again and mouths his way down to the velvet suit’s collar.

His presence leaves Molly’s back and a he hears shifting and the mattress dips in different places. A small point of contact lands between Molly’s shoulder blades and draws a straight line down towards his tail.

“I will cut here.” Caleb whispers, drawing a finger diagonally over Molly’s lower back on both sides of his spine.

“And then here.” Two more caresses over Molly’s shoulder blades.

“And lastly, here.” Two fingers slip underneath the fabric at the opening for Molly’s tail, headed for his ass.

Molly groans and lifts his hips, quickly getting stopped as he meets some body part of Caleb. The ginger tuts, slips his hands free and puts both hand down onto Molly’s lower back, pushing him down.

“All in due time.” He whispers into Molly’s ear as he leans over him and balances the full weight of his upper body on his hands.

Pressed deeper into the sheets, Molly stretches his arms out to grip at something, feeling pinned and overall wonderful with two hot hands holding his hips.

As Caleb moves, it makes the mattress dip and shift, the pressure gone again but to Molly it feels like it’s still there. Small sounds reach Molly’s ears, then silence and a finger traces over his back. The scissors return, a cold and sharp point gliding over Molly’s back in serpentine movements, accompanied by the sound of a low hum. They stop and their whole length comes to lay along Mollymauk’s back.

A hand suddenly cups Molly’s junk and his body jerks, breath hitching and legs spreading wider.

“Stay still, Mollymauk.”, Caleb commands, voice dropped into a low register.

The hand strokes and caresses in an unfair way that makes Molly want to squirm but there is still the scissors laying on his back. Needy and short tempered, Molly tries to hold still while he feels his cock fill with blood and his thighs grow itchy.

“Hold still, my love.” Caleb hushes him again, the pressure on Molly’s cock growing bigger and then the scissor’s point presses down into the tiefling’s lower back.

Molly tenses, breath coming in pants and he waits. He waits until he almost thinks that Caleb has decided against cutting and he doesn’t feel the point anymore, but then the scissors move and descend onto the fabric. A snap bares him and like a real knife, the scissors slide over his skin and the fabric loosens with each cut. The cold metal vanishes and are replaced with a hot mouth and tongue, biting and nipping along the exposed skin.

Molly jerks up and gasps in surprise as Caleb’s mouth sets fire to his body over the whole length of the cut. With a last wet suckling sound, Caleb pulls away, blowing down in the trails of saliva to let ice smother the fire. The tiefling shivers, mind whirling with how much he wants to move, press into Caleb’s hand, avoid the ice and seek the heat.

The scissors returning focusses him again, their point pressing onto the other side of his spine.

Then, Caleb cuts, his thumb slowly inching over Molly’s balls to his perineum, pressing and drawing small circles. Molly holds himself still, struggling with it and feeling like it takes hours for the scissors to vanish again. As the cold presence leaves his skin, he draws in a deep breath.

A tongue dances over the exposed skin, bites following where it goes, making Molly squirm more and his tail swats the bedsheets. Two more times does Caleb cup his junk and teases Mollymauk, fingertip rubbing over the head of his cock and fiddling with his balls through the fabric, while the scissors open up his back languidly and his freezing skin is devoured by blunt teeth and fluid tongue.

The hand on his cock feels heavenly for the first two cuts, then it becomes unsatisfying, the soft feel of someone else’s skin substituted with the slide of velvet. By the time the fourth cut is done, Molly feels like his brain has melted right out of his skull, liquified in the contrast between hot tongue and cold air, soft lips and hard steel, blunt teeth and sharp edge.

Molly’s cock hangs heavy between his legs, straining against the body suit and panty. Regrettably, Caleb’s hand has vanished, one is now drawing a straight line down his spine with the scissors, and the other lightly strokes over the base of Molly’s tail while the tiefling whines needy.

The scissors stop just above the base of Molly’s tail, and through the haze of touch and anticipating touch, fighting for control and the almost overwhelming want to just grind into the mattress, Molly remembers that Caleb had told him what he would do.

And that now is the time to rip him open. Molly’s heart starts to beat faster, and he subconsciously balls his fists into the satin bedspread. Any moment now Caleb will cup his ass and dig his hands into the supple flesh, hooking his fingers into the hole for Molly’s tail and tug. He can practically feel it already, the air wafting over his rear, Caleb’s lips ghosting over his butt cheeks, the tongue dipping down to wiggle over his hole.

And he waits and waits. And the time stretches, and he waits.

_Where is it?_

_Why doesn’t it come?_

Any second now, any heartbeat could be the moment that the touch finally comes, Molly tenses and anticipates so much his breathing stops, causing him to suck in a deep breath as his lungs scream for air. Any second now. Mild panic settles into Molly’s heart because the touch doesn’t come, and the thrum of his heart fills his ears and what if Caleb left him?

What if-

“Mollymauk.” Caleb’s voice sounds directly next to Molly’s ear and warm hands press into his sides.

Like breaking through water, Molly gasps for air, breaths chasing each other rabbit quick.

“Breathe, _Schatz_. Breathe. Slowly.” Hands stroke up and down over his ribs, grounding him.

The tiefling quickly lashes his tail out to curl around Caleb, any part of him that he can reach. Judging by the feel, it seems he caught the ginger’s thigh.

One hand vanishes, and fingers start wiggling their way into his clenched fist, squeezing Molly’s hand gently as they slot between his fingers.

“Shh, hey Molly. I’m here.” Caleb says, moving a little to the side but he never stops touching Molly.

The tiefling turns his head and presses his face into Caleb, unknowing where he but all that counts is the warmth and the smell.

“It’s alright, Mollymauk. Squeeze once for yes and twice for no. Understood?” Caleb’s voice tells him, the warm body against his cheek vibrating.

Measuring his breathing, after twelve breaths Molly squeezes once.

“You felt bad just now?”

Another squeeze, because yes, he had felt abandoned, which is very bad. And he had felt overwhelmed with touch or the lack thereof and all the other things going on that he can’t see. And there had also been the stimulation and at the same time the order to hold still...

“Do you feel bad right now?”

Molly falters, whining instead.

“I’m here. No worries.” Caleb says firmly, winding one arm around Molly’s back.

“Does closeness help?”

Squeeze and the arm grows tighter, pulling Mollymauk into Caleb’s space.

“It’s going to be fine, I’m here. I’m sorry Molly. I never left you, I was looking for the lube and got distracted. I’m sorry.”

Molly huffs and leans closer to Caleb’s voice until his horn gently nudges against something. The tiefling turns his head, nuzzling into the soft skin there.

Molly flops down and finds himself laying half on top of Caleb, his head cushioned on what he can feel is Caleb’s chest.

“I’m very sorry, _Liebling_. Want to take a break?”

Molly thinks about it and comes up blank. He really doesn’t know, and he doesn’t squeeze because he doesn’t know how to say it. Instead he huffs and presses firmer into Caleb’s body.

“Should I remove the blindfold?”

_No._

“Do you want to cuddle for a bit?”

_Yes._

Cuddles sound wonderful right now, Molly throws a leg over Caleb’s and wraps his free arm around his middle. Kisses are pressed to Molly’s forehead, nose and cheeks, arms holding him close.

The places where the velvet is cut feel different, they are either hot or cold, Molly’s nipples rubbing over Caleb’s shirt has he shifts to press his face into Molly’s hair.

They lay there, holding fast to each other.

The bell’s metal in Molly’s grasp is warm now and the blindfold no longer feels like an inhibition but rather normal and comforting, narrowing his input down to Caleb’s touch and words. Time goes by, Molly reassures himself through touch that Caleb is here, with him and nowhere else, becoming as lively again as to try and taste him by nibbling at his pulse point.

Caleb laughs huskily and his fingers twitch where they lay on Molly’s back.

And then Molly is laying on top of Caleb, nose gently tugged against his collarbone and heart to heart. He sighs contently, hands resting on Caleb’s chest.

“Mollymauk?”

Molly squeezes his pectoral, snickering about the silliness of it.

“Do you want to continue?”

_Yes._

“Do you want to continue now?”

Fingers twitch again, and Molly thinks that he can feel Caleb’s heartbeat growing quicker, more agitated as he thinks.

A squeeze.

“Okay, green?”

_Yes._

“Good, I’ll start slow, _ja_?”

Molly simply lets a purring rumble fall from his chest, eyelids closed under the blinds and he feels wonderfully wrapped up in the heat that Caleb emanates underneath him. With intent, light fingers skim over Molly’s back, dipping into the cuts to feel his tender skin there.

They grow bolder and soon dig greedily into the flesh, going further and slipping deeper under the velvet to find Molly’s dark and tingly places. Molly maps out where those clever fingers go, how he himself arches and presses into their caresses and it all comes to a sudden halt as the fingers of both hands find their way into the tight hole around his tail, squeezing the base and stroking over the first few inches. It’s so much in one place and so sudden, an intrusion that shortly overwhelms Molly and makes him jump with a small meep falling from his throat. The fingers curl tighter and they look for something, Molly is sure.

But they never stray, and they squirm against the base of his tail to then suddenly stop, tension racing up and down Molly’s spine as the movements stop suddenly.

The sound starts quiet, the gentle death of a thread followed by another, their sounds piling into a sharp ripping and tearing, and Molly feels where the tear travels, right over his ass crack and down to his balls. The velvet gives, and his ball sack falls free, followed by a half-hard cock, both still caught in blue panties. It all happens so fast, Molly thinks he can feel the velvet being torn on his own skin and he bucks as the fabric shifts and readjusts, now growing tight around his thighs.

Cool air flows over his exposed ass cheeks and hungry hands cup the curve of them.

 

With firm hands, Caleb slowly guides Molly to straddle his thighs, the tiefling whimpers as the hard outline of Caleb's cock presses against his crotch.

"Lean forward, _Schatz_. Don't worry, I got you.”

Mollymauk tilts his upper body forward, both arms outstretched and sliding up over Caleb's chest to his shoulder, the right hand still holding the bell tight. Molly's sensitive nipple scrap over the rough texture of Caleb's sweater and his breath hitches, penis twitching where it is still confined by the body suit. The warmth of Caleb's body underneath him makes Molly feel like jelly, the firm pressure of his own weight on Caleb's frame and the hot puff of air against his neck.

"Very good, Mollymauk. Now, keep your tail around my thigh and let me prepare you, _ja_?”

Molly groans and presses his face closer into the soft skin at Caleb's throat. He feels very exposed, laying on top of Caleb with his back cut open and his ass out. The stretch of the fabric as his thighs bracket Caleb's hips makes the gash wander further up, Molly can feel the threads breaking minutely like a slow finger being trailed up his spine.

Another finger, slick and hot, tentatively slides down from the base of his tail, under his panty and into the crack of his ass, taking it's time to track backwards and then venturing down a little further each time to smear more of the lubricant between Molly's ass cheeks. The skin on skin contact is heavenly and Mollymauk moves his ass to grind into the finger even though it's not even close to his hole yet but it's so good after the deprivation. His little whimpers and moans encourage Caleb to slide his finger lower, laying it snug along the crack to place just the tip of it over Molly's hole.

Methodically, he makes little waves with his whole finger, gently pressing down and rubbing over Molly's skin and the tiefling bucks into it. He feels his hole gape greedily whenever that little tip presses over it, pulsing with the stimulation as it’s gone again.

"Gods, you have no idea what your hole feels like. It's opening to let me in, greedy little hole and so hot inside. I'm sure if you could get wet for me, you'd have already soaked your panties through and it would drip down your taint and balls, right, Mollymauk? You'd be so wet for me, wouldn't you?"

Mollymauk sobs, hand tightening in Caleb's sweater and face pressing into his pulse. He tries to nibble on the above the collar skin, but Caleb makes him gasp again as he presses down more firmly and Molly spasms a little.

The moment Caleb's finger slips in to the first knuckle is glorious and Mollymauk instantly shoves his hips back to get more inside. The movement pulls the velvet taught and it tears, his movement jostles Molly's dick and it slips out of his panties, dribbling precum like water onto Caleb below him.

"Oh Molly, now you made a mess." Caleb tuts, slowly fucking his fingertip into Molly by moving only mere millimeters, just enough to achieve a minimum of friction.

Mollymauk feels Caleb's left shoulder move, while his right does not and then there suddenly is cold steel pressing into his hot skin just above the base of his tail.

Mollymauk hisses and his spine goes rigid, his hind brain screaming to move as he stops. The closed scissors inch their way underneath the velvet body suit, the exposed skin less sensitive to the temperature difference than the hot skin underneath it. Molly growls as the scissors glide over his lower back, hard against the soft give of his waist.

Caleb tilts them slightly and scraps the edge along Mollymauk's skin like he would with his fingernails and trails of ice bloom in Molly's imagination. His hand slips from Caleb's shoulder and his hips grind into the ginger all by themselves, the tiefling's consciousness torn between his ass, his cock and the cold feeling of metal on his back. It vanishes after some amount of time though Molly cannot say how long.

He feels Caleb move underneath him and protests weakly as his world slowly tilts to the side and Mollymauk lays once again on his back, legs and arms thrown wide.

"Stay, Mollymauk. I need to prepare. I will not leave the room, I will be standing right next to the bed by your side. If you reach out your arm like this-" He gently takes Mollymauk's arm and shifts, pulling a little and then rests it to his hip.

"-you can touch me. Okay?" Mollymauk hums, talons gently scratching over Caleb's hipbone.

"Color, Mollymauk. Once for green, twice-" Molly squeezes his hand around Caleb's hip, pinching him a little with his talon and soothing the sting with a rub of his thumb.

" _Ja_ , okay." Caleb chuckles, rustling and small clinking noises filling the room.

Mollymauk feels the skin under his hand slide and move, imagines how Caleb slips out of his sweater, opening his belt and letting the pants slide to the floor in such an unsexy way that it is almost sexy again, stripping off his socks and small clothes, the shirt coming off last. It had taken time for Caleb to sleep or have sex without his shirt on.

It had been worth every second of the wait.

A hand gently takes his and presses it to a fuzzy chest.

The mattress dips again and Caleb's mouth descends down onto Mollymauk's, the tiefling submitting to the deep kiss instantly by sweetly opening his mouth for the searching tongue. Molly feels pressed into the mattress by Caleb's mouth and his presence hovering over him. He is reduced to a creature of pure feeling, robbed of sight and speech while a loving hand strokes over his body. Then Caleb moves to lay down next to Molly, tugging gently on his hips.

"Come here, _Süßer_. Like before, okay?"

Sluggishly, Mollymauk wills his limbs to function and drags himself to his knees, climbing over Caleb and settling in his lap. He sets his hands onto Caleb's hairy stomach for support, purring contently as he tangles his fingers into the fuzz. Without prompting, Molly leans forward and presses his face against Caleb's chest, rubbing his cheek over the hair with a content growl as his nipples connect with deliciously bare skin.

"Hmm, you like it, don't you?" Caleb comments, hands massaging Molly's biceps.

"Here, you lost something." The bell is pressed into Molly's right hand and he’s a little surprised, when did he drop it? But the thought vanishes quickly as Caleb's hands start to wander over Mollymauk's shoulders down his back and end up cupping his ass, pulling the cheeks apart. The slight stretch makes Molly push his ass further into the hold, wiggling.

"l will continue where we left off, _ja_?"

Molly hums, trying to will Caleb into motion. One finger returns to gently pull the panty aside. It's slicked up and in the same position as before, shallowly teasing and playing with Mollymauk's hole before finally plunging inside to the second knuckle. With slow dragging movements, Caleb reduces Molly to a puddle on top of his naked form, working in another finger and another and Mollymauk can feel the ginger is painfully hard against his thigh as he rubs himself on Caleb's belly.

His breathing is alternating between gasps and whines, panting with moans while Caleb is so patient and just continues to stroke in and out of Molly in a steady rhythm, giving him nothing to really loose himself on, just a constant buzz of excitement and an unbearably bubbly feeling low in his stomach. He feels so dirty with his ass and genitals hanging haphazardly out of his blue lace panty, pulled aside like this was a quick fuck.

"C-Crrr.' Molly manages to say, a purr escaping him and tinging his voice as he tilts forward again, ass up in the air.

"Just a little bit longer, Schatz. I want to get four into you today. You were so patient and so good for me, just one more and I will fuck you the way you like it."

And true to his promise, a fourth finger worms its way past Molly's rim and he keens, his almost too sensitive walls stretched further. Caleb never goes near his prostate, doesn't go deep enough and Molly is frustrated, he resorts to nipping Caleb's bare chest, but it turns out to be more of a wet slobbering.

"Alright. Up you go, Mollymauk." Caleb says and one hand presses against Molly's chest to push him into a sitting position.

There, he sways a little, disoriented and too horny to function properly. Only his tail, wound around Caleb's thigh, keeps him balanced. More clinking and the sound of a wet squirt, Caleb sighs deeply and Molly feels light tugs where his balls lay against Caleb's.

"Hmm, Mollymauk. I want you so much, will you let me fuck you?" Caleb asks, voice deep and rough.

"I'm so hard for you. Here, can you feel how hard l am?”

Caleb's warm, rough hand takes Molly's left and sets it down over his penis. Mollymauk's thoughts fly straight out the window, his desire zeroing in on wanting to have that hot, hard and long thing inside him. It feels bigger in his hand than he thinks to remember, has more girth and little quivers run through it. Gently and cautiously, he slides his loosely curled hand up and down the length, feeling bunching veins and slick on it.

The ginger hums and Molly notices Caleb’s hips move up a little, pressing against Molly’s ass. Caleb's hands come back to cup his ass and now the tiefling feels how he is slowly coerced into lifting his ass and leaning forward onto his knees.

"Come here, Mollymauk. Let me fuck you." Caleb whispers and Mollymauk exhales a shuddering breath as he comes to stop, hovering over Caleb's throbbing cock.

Another tug on his panty makes them stay to the side and the pressure on Molly's hips increases slowly, bringing him down onto Caleb’s member.

The first contact with Caleb's tip makes Molly jerk and clench but the hands insistently lower him down until there is no other option than to let Caleb's dick intrude him. His rim gives freely, well stretched. It’s rather the sensitive walls that make Molly squirm.

Deeper and deeper is goes, Mollymauk starting to drool slightly as his insides squirm and flutter with almost too much cock. It feels so big, so deep, so hot. Like never before.

He can’t see Caleb’s face, can’t see how much cock there is left to go in and he feels stuffed already.

As Molly's ass connects with Caleb's hips, he sobs. He couldn't move if he wanted to, his entire being dominated by the feeling of being filled and impaled. If it weren't for Caleb's penis buried deep inside him, he would’ve fallen off by now.

"So wonderful." Caleb breathes huskily, hands skimming down Mollymauk's body.

"But feels so dirty, me being naked and you fully clothed while taking my cock. While I like this a lot, I like to see your beautiful, sweaty and trembling skin as I fuck you, _mein Süßer_.”

His voice takes on a dangerous pinch and the fabric over Molly's heart is pulled taught and suddenly released with the sharp snap of scissors. All at once, ten fingers squirm their way through the whole and rip the velvet apart, baring Molly from chest to groin with one brutal tear. The tiefling yelps in surprise and shock, jumping involuntarily and driving Caleb even deeper inside himself. He weakly groans as jolts travel over his tail and spine.

"So beautiful." Caleb murmurs, broad and hot hands greedily running over Mollymauk's chest and belly, dipping down to tease his cock and the ticklish spot just below his bellybutton. It's too much after almost no skin contact and Molly reels with it.

Each of Molly's breaths is colored with helpless sounds, small and needy while he sways in place, held upright only by the heat of the hands on his front and the dick buried deep inside his ass.

Caleb's hands skim down over his abdomen and grip Mollymauk's hips, gently pressing and pulling him into the rhythm of a slow grind. It's too much, it paralyzes Molly's mind and he sobs as he gently rocks with Caleb.

"Shh, it's alright, _Schatz_. You're taking my cock so beautifully. Just go slow and get used to it." Caleb's voice is sweet and soothing, Molly tilts forward and Caleb lets him lay down on top of his chest, the angle pressing his cock deeper into Molly's walls.

“Nngh!" The tiefling whimpers, panting into Caleb's chest. He feels his lover’s skin on his chest, stomach, the body hair tickling him and it's divine to have that contact again. It makes him buzz all over, his skin sensitized and hungry for contact, warmth, Caleb.

The hands return and slowly slide Molly up and down on Caleb's penis, his own dick dragging through Caleb's body hair and pre.

"Beautiful, Mollymauk. You feel wonderful." Caleb whispers in his ear.

The words are what keep Molly grounded, keep him from slipping down the rabbit hole into a space where there is nothing but submission and Caleb. Heat pulses through him, filling him so completely that he feels like going up in flames any minute and the drag of Caleb's cock is only stoking the fire. The body suit is too hot, Caleb underneath him his too hot and the cock inside him is too deep and too much and Molly is hanging by a thread, dangling over the abyss.

And even if it is too much, it is what Caleb is giving him and Caleb knows him better than anybody. He trusts him with everything that he is and even further. And with that he gives up his last remnants of trying to hold himself together and succumbs to what Caleb gives to him and takes from him. As the heat rises through him and a hot tongue slips between his lips, playfully gliding over his own tongue and invading him with intent, Molly feels his eyes roll back, mouth falling open and he tumbles down the hole.

 

\----

 

Molly jerks and cries out, his cum splattering over Caleb’s chest. The tiefling sobs and falls limp while his cock pulses again and jumps in its last throes. Cradling the slack tiefling in his arms, Caleb softens his kiss and stops moving Mollymauk's hips. Carefully, he checks his breathing and pulse, pinching him lightly to see if he reacts. Molly moans freely and jumps weakly, mouth hanging open and relaxed, hands gently curling open and closed on Caleb's chest with the bell tinkling quietly.

Caleb threads his fingers with Molly's, squeezing lightly and kisses his soft locks.

His other hand wanders lower and cups Molly's ass lifting him up and off Caleb's cock.

It flops heavy against his hip, but the ginger doesn't bother with it, instead makes sure that Molly's head is safely cradled against the side of his neck.

Gently, he massages his neck and back, hand skimming down over his strong thighs. This scene moment is one of his favorites, close behind making Mollymauk orgasm, beg or both.

He loves feeling Mollymauk slump against him and be vulnerable and open, tensions bleeding from his shoulders.

He loves holding this little puddle of tiefling and knowing that his presence and skin contact is enough to ground Molly, strong and loving Mollymauk, into a comfortable space of submission and quiet mind. It makes Caleb feel like he has been filled with sunshine, because Mollymauk trusts him and he lets himself be looked after by Caleb.

Warm puffs of air travel across his neck and the talons of Molly's hand lightly scratch over his chest, caught in a repetitive motion of pure content. Caleb knows that Molly will be exasperated that he didn't come as soon as he will be back to his senses again, but it really doesn't bother Caleb much not to cum. And there is also the fact that he likes his partner to be present during sex, most of all.

Therefore, he gladly postpones his orgasm to their next wild quickie against the wardrobe or a lazy fuck on the couch after they both get off work.

Slowly, Caleb trails his hand back up over Mollymauk's body, scratching lightly where he meets skin instead of velvet, and curls his hand around the knot holding the blindfold in place. He plucks it open and gently lifts the silk from Molly's eyes, revealing closed eyelids, tear tracks and smeared make-up. Kissing softly across Molly's brow, he smooths back some strands of hair that got stuck to Molly's sweat and traces the line of delicate cheekbone under lavender skin with his thumb. Caleb rubs his thumb fourteen times over Molly's cheekbone before his eyelids flutter and the tiefling slowly opens his eyes, blinking into the softly lit room. He groans and grumpily presses his face into Caleb's neck.

"Hey, _Schatz_." Winding his arms tighter around Molly, he pulls him in and holds close, holding him together.

"How do you feel?" Molly hums and as Caleb looks down a smile graces his face, eyes heavy lidden and tail swaying contently. His hand rests splayed on top of Caleb's heart and he wiggles his toes underneath Caleb's calf. They trade tiny gestures, soft and sweet. Caleb ignores the rapidly drying cum on his belly, the slight pinch in his back from having Molly straddle him and he doesn't care that the hair on Molly's legs is tickling him with every other movement.

Nothing will make him stop caring for his sub after a scene until his eyes are bright and sharp again. Teasingly, Caleb refamiliarizes himself with every inch of Molly's skin, the muscles and bones underneath.

As Molly's eyes blink once and then they shine like the stars have fallen from the sky to land squarely scattered across his deep red sclera, Caleb kisses him for the first time after the scene. He cups Molly's petal soft jaw and attaches himself to those lush lips that he loves to nibble and suck on in the early morning hours. The thrumming flutter of Mollymauk's heartbeat pressed against his palm as the tiefling cranes his neck further and pushes himself into his lover.

Caleb kisses Molly idly, rubbing his hands over his arms. Mollymauk's head occasionally falls back to Caleb's shoulder as his eyes drop closed again. Their lips part with another wet smack and Molly tugs his face into the crook of Caleb's neck. The ginger squeezes him tightly before releasing him again.

"Come, Mollymauk. We need to clean you up and then we can cuddle and sleep. Okay?" Mutely, the tiefling nods, tail lazily flicking at the tip.

Caleb carefully opens the zipper at the nape of Mollymauk's neck and starts to free his partner from the ruined fabric.

It's difficult and Mollymauk is limp due to having all energy drained from him.

In the end, Caleb gives up on tugging his arm through the opening it was supposed to go, but rather sits up and rolls Mollymauk on his back.

There he lays, belly up and curling his toes sweetly like he is waiting and ready to be ravished. The ripped open velvet front exposes Molly's heaving chest and the small pearls of sweat, beading down into the gentle valleys between his ribs.

He looks absolutely delicious and Caleb is having a hard time holding on to the plan for the scene. It feels dirty as he digs his hands into the left-over body suit and pulls until it rips apart around Molly's waist and neck. The tiefling sighs and arches his back, baring his throat while he meekly turns his face into the pillows.

" _Götter, verdammt_." Caleb curses, squeezing his eyes shut and willing his jumping cock to back down again.

He smooths his hands over Mollymauk's torso and under the velvet at his armpits, pushing it down and over Molly's arms. Pliant and seductively, Molly turns a little to let it slide off his arms, laying down on his belly again.

Caleb struggles to believe his eyes as he watches Molly slowly push his knees under himself and lifts his ass up in the air, tail flopping over his back and wrapping around his own upper arm. His mouth is dry as he slowly reaches towards Molly's hips, gently cupping his trim waist and sliding under the velvet.

He feels the soft creases between Molly's hips and thighs, strokes over the satin softness of his panty and pulls the fabric down over the curve of his ass, tail slipping free through the cut fabric. Mollymauk purrs and wiggles contently, then flops down again and turns to lay on his back. He raises his legs in the air, bent at the knees and waits while the velvet clings haphazardly to his hips and thighs like a pin-up picture.

"Molly-" Caleb smooths one hand over his flat stomach, leaning down over his partner to gouge his state of mind.

The tiefling hums, hand lifting to softly touch Caleb's cheek.

"Can you speak?" Mollymauk shakes his head slightly, eyes fluttering closed as Caleb's hand strokes broadly up his side and down the center of his chest again.

"Can you hum yes and no?" It takes a second before Molly opens his eyes again and hums an affirmative, his hand now travelling down over Caleb's hairy chest and stomach through dried cum.

"Wonderful, _Schatz_." Caleb smiles down at Molly and kisses him sweetly, groaning in surprise as a cheeky tongue worms its way into his mouth and flicks against the side of his cheek.

"I have a feeling" He says as he pops off and licks his lips.

"Like you are not really done yet, is that right, Mollymauk?" An affirmative hum accompanied by a needy whine and the hand moving lower, gently squeezing his thigh and then dipping between with sharp talons on soft skin.

Caleb sucks in a breath and leans down again, whispering against Mollymauk's swollen and sensitized lips.

"Seem like I still need to take care of you. Will you be sweet and good for me, hmm?" Mollymauk releases a wanton moan that would put a blush on his cheeks if he were not so ridden with a deep seated need for touch and Caleb and kisses and Caleb.

"Alright." Caleb chuckles, ghosting his breath over Molly's lips and then slowly descends down on them again.

Mollymauk wants to buck up, close the distance but the hand on his belly has sneaked up to his collarbone and he is pinned to the bed, at Caleb's mercy to take what he is giving to him.

Dangerously slowly, Caleb drags his lips over Molly's, wet and only this side of not enough that makes the tiefling crane his neck and plant his feet onto the bedsheets for more leverage. Caleb sucks Molly's lower lip between his and his hand slides higher, now gently cupping the underside of Molly's jaw as his mouth wanders away again, pressing gently to the corners of Molly's languid smile.

The tiefling's hand curls into the flesh where it is seated on Caleb's inner thigh, feeling his fat cock and tight balls twitching against his knuckles. It feels daunting and the sensations from before, of too much and too deep and so big fill the tiefling again as Caleb seals their mouths shut and presses his tongue into Molly’s.

The pressure under his jaw is gone and the hand is now moving up into the hair at the nape of his neck, fingers splayed and then tugging, making Molly gasp and open up wider for Caleb's devouring mouth and heated lips.

Moans and whines fall freely from his throat, eaten away and swallowed down Caleb's throat as he hungrily takes it all. Mollymauk feels how his body falls limp again, submitting under Caleb's presence and his eyes fall closed as his jaw slackens. Caleb feels the change and growls, pulling back slightly to take Molly's face in.

" _Ja_ , be good for me, _Süßer_." He huskily whispers, his hand pulling Molly's hair again and the tiefling gasps.

The hand releases the strands and journeys back down his neck, gently tapping against Molly's pulse five times before stroking down over his collarbone, fingers splayed wide and demanding as they hungrily eat away at the miles of scarred, tattooed lavender skin.

Almost too soon, Caleb's hands reach the velvet around his thighs again and Molly lifts his legs at a quick pat against his hip, feeling Caleb tug and pull the fabric off. It is obscene to Caleb as he pulls the rest of the bodysuit off Molly's body. Undressing his partner makes the possessive side in him flare up even more.

The velvet slides off his legs and Molly doesn't have enough strength in himself to keep them from flopping sideways. His bones are jelly and he is warm all over, his voice and thoughts lost to the void. He would fly away, he is certain, if not for the hand that Caleb now presses against his hip. From that point of contact, his body solidifies again, and little sparks ignite under his skin, dancing across his body like soda bubbles in his mouth fizzling on his tongue.

Mollymauk squirms under the feeling, burying his head in the bedsheets and arching his back to counteract the tickles and shivers running through him. A second hand lands on his back, turning him and pinning him down on his stomach.

"Shh-" Caleb soothes him, bending down to kiss over Molly's neck and shoulders.

More sparks, more heat, more shivers wash up against Mollymauk like waves at the beach. Wave after wave comes and he would be afraid of drowning, but Caleb is with him and won’t let him go under.

Mollymauk can't contain his gasps and whines as Caleb continues down his back with kisses and nips, the tension inside him sweet and unbearably filling as his need to spill over mounts higher and higher.

His muscles tense and his hands grip the sheets while his tail curls vicelike around his own arm. He jumps and arches up as Caleb's tongue lands near the base of his tail and drags its way back up his spine, hot breath and cold air following its wet trail. It ends with teeth at the nape of his neck, biting down gently but possessive, while a heated body aligns itself with Molly, pressing him down perfectly.

"How do you feel? Green?" Caleb asks close to his ear.

Molly blinks his eyes open, when did he close them? He finds himself caught inside a cage of freckled arms and hot weight, one pale hand slowly scratching through his air while Caleb looks down at him caringly. Weakly, Molly's mouth twitches into a smile and he hums, blinking slowly at Caleb like Frumpkin sometimes does.

"Is this okay? You want to continue?" Molly hums again, closing his eyes.

He feels like all his strength is gone and he doesn't need it in this moment, in this period of time because he is safe and cared for, able to let himself fall and hand himself over completely. Caleb sounds broken as he groans, scattering soft kisses over Molly's temple and the base of his left horn. His hips move in slow circles, rubbing his cock through the slick crease of Molly's ass. The head of his cock bumps against Molly's tail just underneath the base, making tiny electric shocks zip through Molly that have him twitch. Mollymauk thinks he can feel the veins in Caleb's dick as they drag over his skin, the waves crashing over his body starting to swallow him up as Caleb feels so big, so powerful and so hot above him, his presence wrapping Molly in a warm blanket.

His hands find arms and he grips them tight as pressure increases in his lower body, Mollymauk feels disoriented for a second before he gets it, gets that Caleb is pressing inside him now and he feels himself moving down the bed. His mind is detached from his body, the greedy thing shoving itself on Caleb's cock while his thoughts float away on gentle waves of Caleb's warmth, of Caleb's smell, of Caleb's touch. He can hear the moans and cries, the jolts and thrusts shaking him are distant and muffled while the waves grow warmer around him and glide over his body with gentle touches.

 

\-------

 

Caleb doesn't last long, not with how winded he feels due to how Molly has been and is now, pliant, trusting, drop-dead sexy, gorgeous and warm underneath, him pouring out the most filthy and unrestrained sounds that threaten to burn Caleb's ears and the last remaining portions of his rational brain away. Four more thrusts and he is cuming in Molly's perfect ass, digging his teeth into the meat of a tattooed shoulder and his arms holding Molly close in a strong grip while he fuck the tiefling through his orgasm. Mollymauk shivers and spasms as his orgasm hits him, going tense and jolting while he pulses around Caleb's cock.

Gentling his movements to a slow grind, Caleb pants against Molly's neck and takes a minute to recover from the intensity of his peak.

Although he feels drained, Caleb kicks himself into after-care mode, because there is no way in hell or heaven that he would not want to make sure that Mollymauk is okay after that little stunt they just pulled in addition to their original scene. Caleb slips out and quickly reaches for a wet tissue. He gets rid of Molly's soiled panties before he wipes Molly down and then throws the velvet scraps and the scissors over into a waiting box. Then he grabs the bedsheets, wrapping them around Molly as he slides off the bed.

He knows that the tiefling is prone to freezing after submitting in a scene, that he will have mood swings and no appetite if not properly cared for, they have been there, and Caleb is nothing if not a fast and dedicated learner. Therefore, Caleb goes straight for the bathroom, drops the panties into the laundry and takes the blanket from the heater by the wall, folding it tightly. He rushes back into the bedroom and makes sure that the plate with melon pieces and mango slices is close and next to a pitcher filled with lightly salted water on their bedside table.

Using the make-shift wrap to hold on to, Caleb pulls Molly's limp body up towards the headboard before he opens the sheets and quickly crawls inside again. He huff with the strain to get Molly to lay on top of his chest and in between his legs but he gets it done curtesy of his past experience with limp tiefling partners. After tightly wrapping the heated blanket around Molly, Caleb winds his arms around him and prepares himself to wait for Mollymauk to come back to him.

The wait is hardly a problem, Caleb is very happy to just lay there under Molly's weight and study his soft face. Not for the first time he notices the slightly lighter flecks scattered across his cheeks and nose, looking like freckles but inverted. They are like little stars and constellations spanning Mollymauk's face while he dreams.

Smiling to himself, Caleb lifts his hand and gently brushes his thumb over the small dots, trailing down over Molly's cheekbone to his lips. They are slightly parted and a constant stream of air flows in and out over the wet shine. There is still make-up smeared in places, eyeshadow and lipstick alongside eyeliner, making up a beautiful mess, together with Molly's tousled locks and fluttering lashes, that is bundled up in Caleb's arms against his love-filled heart. He needs these little moments, the moments when he is in control and when Molly gives himself over to him to be controlled, to be cared for and to be protected. It is no easy feat for the tiefling, Caleb knows that.

Molly squirms and smacks his lips, it's so adorable that Caleb wants to just melt away. He kisses Molly's forehead, again and again. Not for the first time he wishes he could purr with his contentment.

For the next half hour, Caleb busies himself with kissing Molly and humming little tunes, rubbing his hands over the Molly-wrap in his arms and thinking about that book he has tucked away in the little restroom down the hall.

Small breaths start to come quicker and eyelids flutter before Molly takes in a deep breath and stretches like a cat as he groans. His back pops and he wiggles his arms free of the blanket, throwing them around Caleb's neck.

"Mnja, hello there." He grins up at Caleb, combing his fingers through the shaggy hair.

Caleb just blinks and then laughs, pressing his forehead against Molly's. They meet to kiss without needing to prompt the other, it's more of a necessity for both of them to reconnect. It's like every morning, they kiss after hours of sleep that had them caught in their own head, after hours of work or days apart. Pulling back just slightly, Caleb pulls Molly tighter against his chest.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, mind already going through everything he has prepared.

"Good. Good. Talkin' is still kinda hard..." Molly mumbles, fitting his head into the curve of Caleb's neck and shoulders.

"That's okay." Caleb reassures him, turning his head to look over at the fruit while he absently plants a kiss on top of Molly's hair.

Carefully, he reaches out and sets the plate down on the bed, then reaches for the tiny fork he brought as well. He stabs a melon and passes it on to his other hand to present it to Mollymauk.

"Any chance I can interest you in this fine melon, Mr. Mollymauk?" The tiefling snorts but opens his mouth for Caleb to deposit the greenish square.

While he slowly chews, Caleb kisses his forehead again. "I love you." He whispers into the warm skin.

"You were wonderful, I can't really find the words to tell you how lucky l am to have found you, _mein Schatz_.”

The small whine Molly makes is happy and slightly overwhelmed, he tilts his head up like a sunflower following the sun and nuzzles into the soft skin under Caleb's ear.

"Love you too." He whispers, arms tightening around Caleb's neck.

Whining and tugging, Molly coaxes Caleb down for more lazy kisses, his tail finding his way out of the blanket burrito to wind around Caleb's knee. Caleb feeds Molly with pieces of melon and mango, popping two into his own mouth due to stern glances and pouts from the tiefling.

Two glasses of water later, Caleb coaxes Molly out of the blanket and into the bathroom, guiding him into their shower. While washing his hair and soaping up his body, Molly stays firmly attached to Caleb's body from hip to shoulder, arms winding around narrow hips and tail curled around an ankle while the ginger works. After the shower, Caleb bundles Molly into a large and fluffy towel as well as his hair in a smaller one.

The tiefling looks like fresh out of a spa and his face is open and a little tired but relaxed as a happy glow radiates from him. Caleb wants to kiss him all over again and again but reigns himself in to concentrate on the lotion he is rubbing into Molly's skin. The oily shine vanishes within seconds and the small of jasmine and roses fills the room. Molly's hands are never far, either loosely curled around Caleb's neck, his wrist, his waist or settled on his shoulders as he kneels to massage the lotion into Mollymauk's thighs and calves.

As he is done, he kisses Molly's soft belly just above his hip bone, the tiefling laughs roughly as Caleb's stubble rasps over his skin. It dissolves into more giggles as Caleb's hands wander upwards and squeeze Molly's butt cheeks, his eyes glinting mischievously up at his partner.

"Don't you dare." Molly huffs and lightly tangles his hand in Caleb's hair to pull his mouth off the skin where it had started to suck another mark.

"I'm very much satisfied for the day."

"I would hope so." Caleb smiles into Molly's skin and kisses his happy trail before getting up from his kneeling position.

"If I remember correctly" Mollymauk muses as they walk out the bathroom, arms loosely wrapped around each other.

"You mentioned dinner?"

"Oh, ja. I was thinking about making our own wraps, so I fried some chicken and made tomato sauce, there is chopped salad, cucumber and onions in the fridge, guacamole and sour cream." Mollymauk looks at Caleb with big eyes.

"You are kidding me. This sounds fantastic!" Caleb blushes and ducks his head to kiss Molly on the head.

"Only the best for you. Wait here, I'll bring it through."

"What, and bereft me of seeing you naked in our kitchen? Cruel, Mr. Caleb." Molly pouts, tagging along after Caleb.

They don't care that their blinds are open, the night outside dark and soft like velvet. Technically anybody nosy enough to risk a glance can see them in their naked glory, but they don’t care. Right now, it is just them in their little home, being happy in each other's company.

Molly wheedles Caleb into wearing an apron just for the show and insists on _kissing the cook_ while his naked ass perches precariously on the kitchen counter.

But it's fun and Caleb loves Molly, so he does it all with a slightly exasperated smile and heartfelt fondness. While they prepare and reheat their wraps in the microwave, the ginger sticks close to Molly and kisses his neck, ghosts gentle hands down over his sides and lovingly lays his hands flat over Molly's lower stomach, pulling the tiefling back against his chest and lifting his chin for a kiss or two. It takes them a while to finish, but as they're finally done, they slink back into the bedroom with their plates. Molly waits patiently while Caleb pulls the satin bedsheets off, revealing their everyday bedsheet made of a soft red linen.

"Would you now finally agree with me that walking around naked is just so freeing?" Molly asks after a short while, cocking his hips.

"No pinching tail or cock, no sweating, no time wasted before sex to undress-"

"I like the undressing part." Caleb says, taking his plate from Molly's hands and they both crawl under the blankets.

"Care to elaborate?"

"It's like unwrapping a present." Caleb explains, rummaging through the stack of books at his bedside table until he produces his old and battered laptop.

He plugs it in and starts it up to watch the newest episode of the series they're recently invested in.

"I get to unwrap a present that is only for me and I can take my time to learn each and every button I can press to get all the beautiful sounds and squeaks out of it."

A wolfish grin spreads over his face and Molly bits his lower lip to keep from smiling too much like a fool in love. Instead he cups Caleb's jaw in his hands and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

"You always find my buttons, love. You're wonderful." Mollymauk says after they part again, kissing Caleb's cheek.

"Thank you for today. It was wonderful, and I feel loved and cared for." Lightly, Caleb brushes his knuckles over Mollymauk's cheek, smiling fondly at him.

"Good, I'm glad."

"l love you, Caleb."

"And I love you, Mollymauk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooching you tieflings on a daily basis will give you all the necessary vitamins for each day! And makes them happy.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> ~Nessi

**Author's Note:**

> I want to go to Caduceus' shop soooo badly. It's literally my wet dream.
> 
> Thanks for kudos and comments :9


End file.
